


Hair

by Justinetcw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, long hair or short hair? that is the question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justinetcw/pseuds/Justinetcw
Summary: Anakin wants Rex to let his hair grow.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 36





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars fanfiction and I hope you will like it.
> 
> I don't own anything.
> 
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.

He knew it was wrong, yet, it felt right. After all, what was wrong with wanting to be happy and spend time with the one you love ? They were in the middle of a meaningless war and they all needed motivation and love. Both soldiers and Jedi. Of course, that was why regulations and the Jedi Code were here to forbid it.

Rex knew that he should listen to his regulations and Anakin to the Jedi Code but their love for each other had been stronger and they now couldn't separate. Besides, since when his General followed the rules? From their first battle together to today Rex and General Skywalker grew closer and Rex knew his General more than everyone else. He was reckless, stubborn, passionate and unorthodox. So it seemed normal to him to enroll Rex in a loving relationship. Rex. A very good and restfectful soldier. The Captain of the 501st was going against everything he was taught by accepting his General's love. But he was only following orders right? General Skywalker asked for his love so he had to give it to him, no? 

If shiny Rex would have been told that he would end up in his Jedi General's bed in the middle of a war, breaking the regulations he wouldn't believe it. Yet, this is where he found himself at the moment, his Gener- Anakin lying on top of him, their shirts somewhere in Skywalker's quarters, feeling the warmth of each other and listening to the other's breathing.

It was Skywalker who broke the silence first, his hand in his lover's hair. "Rex?"

"Hmmm?"

"You should let your hair grow." came Anakin's answer catching him off-guard.

"What?" Rex answered, stunned. Surely Anakin knew why his hair were short no? Why would he want him to let his hair grow?

"You would look good." He said sensing his confusion as to why he was asking that through the Force. But then after a pause he added: "Not that you don't look good. You're beautiful." Rex flushed.

"But why should I let my hair grow? Surely you know that for the war-" 

"I know. It's just... It would allow me to pass my hand through your hair like you do with mine." Anakin cut him off trying to give an explanation to his request. How he sounded like a teenager in love. Anakin hated himself for it but then he longed for having his hand in his lover's hair during a lovemaking session or just during what they were doing now. Force, he knew his idea was so silly.

"I... I will think about it Anakin." came Rex's - still confused - answer. 

"You don't have to, if you don't want to." Anakin assured him. "I love your hair as they are now. I just thought of a change. It was silly of me, I'm sorry."

"No, no it's OK cyare. It's not silly at all. In fact, I've already been thinking about it but I couldn't bring myself to do it because I didn't know if you would like it and also you know the boys. How much a tease they are." Rex told him, his voice full of love.

"Really? You thought I wouldn't like it?" Anakin aked a bit stunned but he saw the embarrassment in his lover's eyes as he looked away from him. "Rex, I love you no matter what hairstyle you have. You don't need my approval to do that you know? You're free to do whatever you want with your body and hair."

"I know and thank you. It's just that I want to look good for you." Rex admitted in a loving tone through he felt a bit ambarassed.

"You will always look good, Rex and I will always love you." Anakin said as he gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you too." Rex answered as he passed his hand through the Jedi's hair.

Yes maybe he will let his hair grow.


End file.
